


Only Collateral

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Season 0) Jounouchi muses on Seto Kaiba, but isn't as trusting of the changes as one might think.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Collateral

The first time Jounouchi met Kaiba, he hated him on principle. Rich and spoiled were synonymous in his mind, and Kaiba did nothing to prove his opinion wrong. Flashy coats, helicopters, throwing money and tournaments around as if it was pocket change. So what if Kaiba was good to his brother now, somehow everyone else seems to forget how badly he treated his brother before, and in addition how bad his brother used to be.

Jounouchi still can’t eat bento without feeling sick.

He still can’t watch horror flicks without seeing that psycho in a mask and feeling the ghost of a metal cuff on his wrist.

And worse, he knows that none of it was intended to happen to him. Not only did the two Kaiba brothers nearly kill him horribly more than once, but it was never intended to be him, he wasn’t a target, only collateral.

Only ever fucking collateral, in Kaiba’s eyes.

And dammit, Jounouchi doesn’t believe for a minute that the changes are genuine, but when everyone but you forgives a guy for trying to murder you all it just seems petty to argue it. Each time Kaiba glares at them, or reaches into his trench-coat, makes a call with them present, Jounouchi finds himself waiting for the guillotine blade to fall on their outstretched necks and for the last thing they all hear to be Kaiba’s mocking laughter bubbling horrifyingly to the surface.

The part he won’t admit to anyone, not even himself: is that the terror is the most arousing thing he has felt in his young life.


End file.
